Talk:Vivienne
I am sorry to this but she looks silly in that outfit, it makes me laugh and if all the armors looks like that then I will laugh through it. :That's Orlesian fashion for ya. http://24.media.tumblr.com/64f687c0acf2b756bf8aa738b387be97/tumblr_mr4kokk8pd1qcfgs0o3_1280.png Henio0 (talk) 23:13, August 6, 2013 (UTC) White Spire or Montsimmard? I'd wager she was in line to become First Enchanter of Montsimmard, since it's established in Asunder that Adrian becomes First Enchanter of the White Spire before the trouble with the Circle being dissolved. :You make a good point, however Adrian was not supposed to become a first enchanter but rather was elected by the survivors when the Circle was no more. Vivienne might have been a "nice and obedient" Circle mage whose place the red-headed libertarian took during the upheaval. So we'll have to wait and see. Asherinka (talk) 02:15, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Vivienne and being pro-Circle statement Does anyone have a reference indicating that this character is pro-Circle? Being in line to become the First Enchanter does not show any indication of being pro-Circle. --LordRaijin (talk) 04:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :It is from Game Informer, Sep issue, see "Friends and Foes". Link Asherinka (talk) 16:01, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't speak Russian nor I have any desire to make account to read those data, so what's written there? (talk) 21:13, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Erm, it's a scan of GI and it's in English. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you won't be able to see the image. I'll cite it for you then: :::"One of the Inquisitor's allies is a mage named Vivienne. She was in line to hold the prestigious position of first enchanter in the Circle of Orlais, but the mages' rebellion against the Chantry and the Orlesian civil war happened before she could formally assume the position. :::"That is a character that has a very specific view on the role of circles and the Chantry," says senior writer Luke Kristjanson. "As someone who is extremely pro-circle, what is left for that person when that entire system crumbles?"" Asherinka (talk) 23:49, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Quote I find no need for this head quote to be on the page. No point in having a quote for the sake of having one. Henio0 (talk) 06:47, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :I don't mind the quote. When the game is released we'll have a quote eventually anyway, so we might as well keep one now. It shows some of her personality, I think, as much as we know so far. LadyAeducan (talk) 00:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think the quote is hurting anything staying on the page. The character pages usually have one and from what Gaider has said she seems like a very strong character. The quote sounds like what we know about her, and like LadyA said we can change it later when she has more dialogue.-- (talk) 15:50, September 24, 2013 (UTC) OXM I'll cite the magazine here to avoid further questions: "And Vivienne's got a lisp, thinks the end justifies the means, and is probably going to show up in lots of YouTube videos, if you know what we mean." A scan of the article is available here (for registered users only).Asherinka (talk) 18:05, October 4, 2013 (UTC) She needs new picture I think the current picture in he infobox is too dark. On picture her face has better visibility. Can someone cut her from that image and put her to her infobox? I can't add any image, because I have no account and link to confirmation of opening it never comes to me. (talk) 08:54, October 5, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer : This doesn't really seem like a better image, to me. It's smaller (or would be, if cropped to just include Vivienne), and shows less of her face. She's also standing behind someone, which cuts off even more of what would be an already too-small image. Beyond that, the current image is quite nice, all things considered. (talk) 15:32, October 5, 2013 (UTC) First Enchanter I think it highly possible she is not actually a First Enchanter, but calls herself one because she feels that's what she deserves and she would have been made one if it wasn't for the war. Could we get an initial source (I believe it was in the first magazine coverage, where they also said about 5 races) for the line "set to be appointed the First Enchanter of one of the two Circles of Orlais"? Perhaps it clearly states that she is not a proper First Enchanter, but she considers herself to be. Henio0 (talk) 08:31, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Err, just read the entire talk page) The quite is above, under the third header ^_^ Asherinka (talk) 15:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC)